O que vale a pena
by Lih Helsing
Summary: James é obrigado a ir na festa de noivado da irmã de Lily e tem que aguentar o noivo em pleno dia dos namorados.


**O que vale a pena**

"Eles tem mesmo que vir, mamãe?" Petunia corria atrás da mãe pela casa. O cabelo feito pela metade para a festa de noivado.

"É claro, querida. É a sua irmã." A mãe organizava alguns dos arranjos de flores na sala. Seria uma festa simples, mas significativa para a filha.

"Mas mãe," Ela suspirou quando a mãe voltou a andar pela sala em busca de outras coisas para arrumar. "O Vernon disse que ela vai trazer... _Ele."_

"Claro que vai, querida. Eles estão para casar." A mãe não parava de sorrir um segundo, tratando aquilo quase com indiferença. Isso deixava Petunia ainda mais furiosa com toda aquela situação. Além de ser obrigada a convidar a irmã perfeitinha, ainda tinha que ganhar de brinde o namorado estranho dela.

"Mas mãe..."

"Petunia, vá terminar de arrumar o cabelo." A mãe disse por fim, cortando qualquer outra chance de discussão da filha. As vezes ela ficava irritada com aquela forma de rejeitar a irmã. "Além do que nós poderemos ver algumas coisas legais que sua irmã aprendeu na escola."

"Mãe! Eu não quero essas coisas na minha festa de noivado. O que os vizinhos vão pensar da gente? E as minhas amigas? E a família do Vernon?"

"Querida, eu tenho certeza de que todos irão adorar os dois."

"Não, mãe, eles não vão." Ela bufou irritada quando viu que não conseguiria nada da mãe e subiu para seu quarto.

Horas mais tarde ela estava com metade do cabelo mais cacheado do que o outro por ter deixado os bobs enquanto discutia a chance de não chamar Lily e o namorado mágico dela com a mãe. Ela usava um antigo vestido de Lily, que a mãe tinha feito algumas modificações já que todo o dinheiro estava indo para a principal festa, que era a do casamento.

Petunia desejou com todas as forças que Lily chegasse bem no começo para que ela pudesse obrigá-la a se esconder no quarto durante toda a tarde, mas isso não aconteceu e metade dos convidados já estava na sala quando Lily e a aberração bateram a porta. Ela estava deslumbrante, Petunia notou, e ele não era de todo o mal. Os dois pareciam deslizar pela sala até os pais das duas.

Lily trocou meia dúzia de palavras com a mãe e seu olhar logo buscou a irmã, enquanto o bruxo contava alguma piada que fez seu pai gargalhar alto e dar um soco fraco no ombro dele. E por mais que Petunia implorasse para qualquer Deus que estivesse lá em cima, Lily pousou seus olhos perfeitamente verdes sobre ela e veio caminhando delicadamente até o final da sala. James estava em sua cola, olhando tudo com se fosse a coisa mais magnífica do mundo.

Vernon que estava ao seu lado imediatamente segurou sua mão e sorriu amarelo para o casal que se aproximava. A sala inteira pareceu segurar a respiração quando os quatro ficaram frente a frente e Lily cumprimentou a irmã com um abraço efusivo.

"Petunia!" Ela se afastou, segurando-a pelos ombros e observando-a de cima a baixo, deslumbrada. "Você está magnífica."

James abraçou Lily pela cintura instantaneamente e sussurrou em seu ouvido de forma galanteadora.

"Não mais que você." A ruiva riu sem graça e virou seu olhar para Vernon.

"Você não está nada mal, cunhado." Ele rolou os olhos, mas retribuiu o elogio. Petunia olhava com inveja a forma carinhosa com que James segurava a namorada e ficou irritada a ponto de soltar a mão do noivo.

Vernon entendeu o recado e olhou James de cima a baixo, procurando algo para criticar. Ele sorriu de lado e puxou um balde com gelo de cima da mesa.

"Vocês não querem tomar nada?" Ofereceu, dando um pegador na mão de James e estendendo para ele um copo. Ele prontamente aceitou, soltando Lily e tentando pegar alguns gelos que escorregaram e voaram pela sala inteira.

"Ah querido," Lily sorriu solidária e colocou dois gelos no copo dele com facilidade. James olhou para Vernon, que ainda sorria amarelo enquanto colocava o balde de gelo na mesa de novo. "Pronto."

James ficou furioso e decidiu mostrar para ele que sabia sim mexer com coisas trouxas. Ele se aproximou do tocador de Vinil e tentou parar a música, mas acabou arranhando o disco em várias partes, de forma que a música ficava cheia de cortes. Ao longe, Vernon ria dele. James travou uma verdadeira batalha com o aparelho até conseguir virar o lado e encaixar a agulha no ponto certo. O problema é que o disco estava cheio de riscos agora e a música saia chiada.

Lily se aproximou dele e mudou para um disco diferente, puxando-o pela mão.

"O que deu em você, James? Podia me pedir para fazer isso."

"É o idiota do noivo da sua irmã. Ele está me provocando." Os dois deram as mãos e voltaram a se aproximar do casal.

"Claro que não." Lily beijou-o rapidamente antes de pararem no mesmo lugar de antes.

"Lily!" Ele saudou como se nunca tivesse visto-a na vida. "Eu estava exatamente contando a eles como o James não sabe mexer em nada."

"Coitado do James, ele ainda não aprendeu a..." Mas ela foi interrompida por Vernon, que se cercara de amigos e falava de James como se fosse um garoto que não passou da primeira série.

"Ele não aprendeu a mexer com nada. Deve ter algum distúrbio." Os amigos riram e alguns o olharam com pena. James espumava de ódio, mas Lily apertou a mão dele.

"Mas ele esta aprendendo!" Ela garantiu, sorrindo, sem entender a malicia.

"Claro que sim, ele tem uma bela professora!" Disse um dos amigos de Vernon, olhando Lily de cima a baixo e dando uma piscada.

James soltou a mão de Lily e se afastou, bufando.

"Ele entende o que estamos falando?" Perguntou um que estava mais atrás.

"Claro que entende ele..." Lily os olhou furiosa e saiu atrás do namorado, finalmente entendendo a que eles estavam se referindo. É claro que eles não sabiam que James era um bruxo e por isso não sabia mexer com algumas coisas dos trouxas.

James estava sentado na cama de Lily, olhando um ponto fixo no chão.

"Querido?" Ela chamou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Já parou de rir de mim, Lily? O idiota que não sabe fazer nada?" Ele olhou-a com raiva.

"Querido eu... Me desculpe eu não tinha entendido."

"Claro que não! Você nunca entende que sua irmã e o noivo dela não são o doce que você acha que são! Você nunca entende que eles estão me zoando, que me acham o palhaço da vez. Francamente Lily, eu não sei como vai ser se continuarmos assim."

"James, amor, eu..." Ela se aproximou, mas ele não deixou que o tocasse.

"Lily, é sério o que eu estou dizendo. Não vou ficar agüentando isso para o resto da vida. Eu tenho que vir aqui, nessa droga de casa para essa droga de noivado, aturar essa droga dessas pessoas que não entendem o quanto o meu cérebro é mais avançado do que o deles. Parecem um bando de animais assistindo a um circo. Eu não sou uma atração que vai cantar e dançar quando eles pedirem Lily! Sem falar que estamos perdendo o nosso dia dos namorados. "

"Droga de casa?" Ela frisou, endurecendo o olhar.

"É Lily. Você sabe que eu tenho muito apreço pelos trouxas. Mas só aqueles com capacidade mental suficiente para entender que existem seres superiores a eles na terra."

"Como eu, suponho."

"Sim! Eu... Não, não, espera. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer."

"Ahn, sei." Lily deu dois passos atrás e os dois se encaravam.

"Lily," ele se jogou novamente na cama. "Não mude o rumo da discussão, você sabe o quanto eu odeio isso."

Ela o olhou irritada por alguns segundos, mas cedeu e sentou-se ao lado dele.

"Tudo bem querido, olha, me desculpe, está bem? Mas eu gosto da Petunia e entendo que ela tenha raiva por... Sabe, não ter sido uma bruxa."

"Lily, você não entende que ela tem raiva por você ser mais bonita, inteligente, por ser bruxa e... Principalmente, e acho que é o maior de todos os motivos, porque vai se casar com um bruxo charmoso como eu!" Ele riu enquanto a namorada fechava a cara e a abraçou pela cintura, deitando com ela na cama.

"Certo querido, eu não vou fazê-lo passar por isso quando não for estritamente necessário ok? E desculpe por estarmos presos aqui no dia dos namorados."

Ele beijou o pescoço dela, gemendo uma resposta afirmativa. Sua mão subiu por baixo da barriga da namorada e ele a puxou para perto beijando-a de fato.

"James," ela murmurou entre o beijo. "Não agora."

Ela a soltou, irritado.

"Nem isso eu posso fazer!" Ele teimou, fazendo bico.

"Ah querido, você não está sendo justo. Temos que ficar na festa e depois vamos para casa." James concordou, ainda que contrariado e Lily se levantou, mas ele puxou-a de volta.

"Lily," A ruiva sentou-se na cama de novo e olhou para ele. "Feliz dia dos namorados." Ele tirou a varinha e conjurou uma rosa vermelha, que estendeu para a namorada. "Mesmo que não esteja sendo perfeito, estou com você." Ambos sorriram e desceram de mãos dadas para aproveitar o resto da festa.

James teve que agüentar Vernon por mais duas horas, mas, afinal, valia a pena, ele pensou enquanto imaginava uma festa de noivado com Vernon sendo sondado por Sirius, Remus e Peter, e rindo por dentro.

* * *

**N/A: **Fic escrita com muito muito muito amor, carinho e sacrificio para a dona KaoriH, minha mais que amada e idolatrada amiga secreta do nosso Valentine's Day da J/L. Gatona, desculpa a demora, como eu disse eu refiz a fic para ficar do jeito que você pediu e eu espero, espero MESMO que você goste. Qualquer coisa você ainda pode me matar ok? E de qualquer forma, leia 'O que falta no vazio das nossas vidas', porque foi a minha primeira fic pra ti e continua sendo pra ti e eu espero que goste dela também, então cá está o teu prometido combo. Uma demora LOOOONGA mas duas fics bem chuchuzentas para você, amada da minha vida! Te amo gata.

E um agradecimento mais do que especial a minha batadora lindona Beca, que me ajudou, aturou, leu, pitacou, plotou, deu idéia e meu deu amor inclusive. Gata, brigada por tudo! *-* Sem você essa fic não tinha saído! (L)

Beijos e me deixem review bonitinhas


End file.
